1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a mobile communications device able to reply to advertising messages and method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, the content of an advertising message includes two parts: a basic content part and a reply content part. The basic content part provides the ad message. The reply content part provides one or more replies a user may choose from, and each of the replies is assigned a reply code.
Corresponding to the replies of the ad includes some processing steps. In general, the mobile communications device first provides a reply option for the user to reply to the ad, then provides an editing interface for the user to edit the reply after the user chooses the reply option, and sends out the reply after the user has finished editing the reply. The above reply manner is complex and inconvenient for the user, and wastes resources of the server when feedback is sent in response to the reply.
Therefore, what is needed is a mobile communications device and method which can reply to ads efficiently.